When Nightmares come True
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: What will the Goblin King do when his immortal bride suddenly dies? He goes to ask help from the Doctor but how will he help?
1. The terrible noise

_**"I was a daughter..."**_

The crunching sound of metal met the ears of all that was around.

_**"I was a wife…"**_

There was only blackness, the cold crippling darkness that stole any warmth that may have entered her body at the time.

_**"I was a mother…"**_

Consciousness slipped away as the cold metal from the frame slid into her flesh, as a knife would cut a piece of cake, and then nothingness consumed her.

0000000000

Jareth could sense something was wrong. The normally buzzing air was still, like death. Reaching out with all of his magic he tried to find the one thing that would cause the stillness. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack, Jareth struggled with his search. With his heightened human senses he could hear the sound of an engine roaring towards him. Also greeting him was the sound of tiny sirens which would alert the masses to move. It was almost the speed of Hermes delivering a message to the gods.

The waiting was the hardest part for Jareth. Humans were so slow when they wanted to be and tonight was just one of those nights. Seconds seemed like hours, the few minutes it took them to reach his home felt like an eternity. The cool mist of the fog was spreading across the windows like the soft tears of the angels. Closer and closer the engines came when finally out of the mist and darkness the flashing lights had signified their arrival. Jareth continued to wait, as many "humans" did, for the ringing of the bell that signified their arrival. When the signal finally occurred Jareth took his time to answer the door not wanting to seem as though he had been waiting for it. Time was the one idea that Jareth would never understand but he was becoming a master of taking his own sweet time getting things done like the humans.

Grabbing the cold metal door knob in his shaking hand, he hesitated for just one more moment. He knew that as he answered the door his world would be forever changed. Collecting all of the strength his title commanded of him Jareth, the high prince of the underground and King of the Goblins slowly started to open the door.

The first thing to greet him was the blinding lights of the two squad cars that were sitting in his driveway. The dull monotone drone of the radios, along with their periodic sizzle of static and beep of the dying battery were the first sounds that penetrated the darkness.

There were two officers standing in the doorway. One was very young, almost as if this day was his first day on the force. The other was older and showed this in the way he stood and his every-other action. The younger one looked troubled, almost as if he would soon regret his decision to become an officer. At that moment the older officer spoke, "Sir, we are looking for the husband of Mrs. Faechild."

Puzzled Jareth took in the words of the officer, trying out each one in his mind before they all clicked together like the pieces of a puzzle. "I am Mr. Faechild." Jareth finally responded with what felt like cotton lining every surface within his mouth.

"Sir, I regret…" the officer started but was stopped when he noticed the little girl that had suddenly appeared at Jareth's side. She made no noise and the only movement she made was a grabbing motion in the air. It was as if she was signaling to her father to pick her up. Jareth knew the gesture well and as soon as he was holding her, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

The action softened the officers even more and they were more worried now to tell him what was going on. "Yes gentlemen?" Jareth rested a comforting hand on his daughters back. The small gesture of her nuzzling him gave him a renewed strength and was a bit more ready to hear the news that the officers were bringing him.

"Sir," the officer started again, this time he held back even more emotion. "I regret to inform you that your wife has been in an accident." This was the part of the job that all officers hated and seeing the child with him made this moment even worse for them.

The look of shock that fell over Jareth caused an ice cold feeling to seep into the officers bones. "Well, is she alright?" Jareth's voice cracked as he prepared himself for the worst.

"She didn't make it sir," the informing officer couldn't look at him after that. The only thing that broke his heart even more was when the girl asked so innocently, "Mommy isn't coming home?"

Jareth couldn't say anything he was just in complete shock. How could his immortal bride be dead? The fae never died, they only regenerated after their bodies went through a traumatic experience. This was a gift they shared with their Time Lord cousins. It was a useful skill they held because it gave them the ability to live among the humans without suspicion. Why wouldn't she have regenerated? He asked himself. He knew that something was wrong, "May I see her?" he finally asked the officers. He knew that at one glance at the body he would be able to see what really happened to her.

The officers had no choice but to agree to let him see his wife, and so they offered to take him to the hospital. "Come along Angel," Jareth whispered to the girl, she stayed wrapped around him trying hard to understand what was going on; her pale blue eyes were wide with fear as they climbed into the police cruiser.

After buckling the child in the seat next to him Jareth stared out of the cruisers window. He could see that his neighbors were peaking out of their windows to get a glimpse as to why the police were in front of his house. The eyes in the darkened windows twinkled in the lamp lights. As they pulled away from the house Jareth sent a silent prayer that his bride was alright and that this was just a false alarm.

**AN: hey guys! I just wanted to redo my new story because I felt as if I could do the characters more justice. I hope you guys enjoy this new edit of my story and I hope to get more chapters out to you soon enough :) I will see you guys soon.**


	2. So cold, So dark

Because all of Jareth's attention was focused on the questions that kept popping up in his head he hadn't realized that they reached their destination. Angel's whimpering was oddly mystifying to him being that it was the most human thing she could have done at the time. It was that sound which snapped him from the thoughts which were bombarding him.

"Sir, would you like me to stay here with your daughter?" The younger officer asked him opening the door so they would be able to get out.

The request of the officer snapped his attention back to what was going on. Anger and pain finally took over him like a white hot flame. "No! My daughter will see her mother, she has a right to know that she has not been abandoned!" The officer recoiled as if Jareth had punched him and Angel looked at her father in shock, she had never seen him angry before. Jareth climbed out of the car and picked her up holding her close to his heart, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Alright sir," the officer's voice was barely audible as they exited the vehicle and made their way into the hospital. Jareth followed close behind cradling his daughter in his arms, placing small kisses on her forehead every few minutes to keep reassuring her that everything would be alright. Questions kept pushing through his mind. There was one thing he knew for certain, she could not be dead. Fae couldn't die, and with the help of their distant cousins the Time Lords, if they did come face-to-face with death their bodies would regenerate themselves to heal. Because of this their appearances changed and they were able to live among the humans without being noticed. This was the biggest reason he wanted his daughter there. Regeneration was a frightening experience for any fae child who was unaware of their special gift. He would not let her be ignorant of their powers.

The officers stopped at the door to the morgue where a doctor was standing there waiting for them. "Sir, I'm very sorry." The doctor began, Jareth recognized him as yet another fae living among the humans. They would choose these fields on purpose, either working in morgues or funeral homes mainly to help those fae whom were undergoing regeneration; mainly to help them with the process.

"May I see her?" Jareth gave him a knowing bow of his head.

"Of course. Officers do you care to wait out here?" The doctor didn't want them to be near the body, while the year may have been 2185 regeneration would still have them hunted down and murdered as witches.

The officers nodded, they were grateful considering that they didn't want to see the child's reaction. They still couldn't believe that Jareth was taking her in there.

Jareth walked up to the doors, which the doctor was holding open, took a deep breath and walked in. The doors closed behind him, "Your majesty I tried to send you the news before the police got to you but I couldn't get a lock on your location." The doctor explained as he led them to the body that was laying in the center of the room covered by a thin white sheet.

"I've been in my home all evening with Angel," Jareth held his daughter closer not wanting her to slip from his grasp.

"Your energy signature never showed up on my search sir. Be that as it may the regeneration has yet to begin, which is extremely unusual considering she has been here for about eight hours already."

Jareth was shocked, why had it taken this long to have the police contact him for starters, second who was blocking the energy signal to his subjects and third why hadn't the process started yet? "Let me see her," Jareth commanded and the doctor flinched.

"Of course, your majesty." He lowered the sheet from her face. Jareth looked at the lifeless body on the table. He was searching for any sign of regeneration and in the process was relieved to discover that the body was not that of his wifes. Relief turned to disgust at the fact that his time had been wasted, waving his free hand over the body it disintegrated into sludge on the floor. The fae doctor stood in shock.

Rage boiled up inside of him, "You fool! How could you mistake this creature for my wife, your Queen?" He was completely outraged by this mistake.

"I'm sorry your majesty," the doctor fell to his knees groveling.

"Get up you fool and get this mess cleaned up. I need to go find my wife." Jareth stormed out of the morgue, forgetting about the officers.

oOoOoOo

Jareth had teleported back to his home and placed his daughter down on her bed. "Daddy, mommy is okay, we will find her." Her blue eyes sparkled with innocence. She brought tears to his eyes. All he could do was nod and tuck her into bed.

As soon as he turned her lights out he sprang into action. Going to his study he opened the door which lead to his castle in the underground. His powers would be stronger in his castle. Kicking a goblin out of the way Jareth made his way into the 'family' room. This room held all of the portraits of the royal family, and with deep meditation he would be able to lock onto her energy and in theory be able to find her pretty quickly. Jareth stopped in front of his wife's portrait and attempted to connect to her energy.

Closing his eyes Jareth tried connecting to her but all he was getting was blackness. He could feel her heart beating but couldn't see where she was. Trying to press further Jareth was bombarded by a shapeless form.

"Goblin King!" The spirit boomed, "I'm glad you got my message. I have your queen. You must find her before it's too late. You have thirteen hours in which to find your wife or she and your child will be stripped from this world forever!" The entity knocked him out of his trance.

Regaining his composure Jareth brushed himself off and made a mad dash to his earthbound home. He had to make sure his Angel was safe. Kicking every goblin that got in the way Jareth finally made it back to the teleport door. Bracing himself to find her gone from the room, Jareth came crashing through the door. "Angel!" he found her untouched in her bed.

Slowly she sat up not understanding why her father was waking her up in such a hurry. "Daddy whats wrong?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No time to explain darling, we need to get out of here and find our cousin." Jareth started to get clothes pulled out of the dresser when he realized he could magic her into an outfit.

"Oh…which cousin are we seeing," her toddler speak was being translated by the magic he was using to dress her.

"We need to find the Doctor!" with that Jareth scooped her back into his arms and with his free hand he conjured a crystal to teleport them to where the Doctor was.

**_AN: Hey guys! So I figured I've had you wait long enough for a new chapter. I was struck by the writing bug last night and actually got 3 more chapters written I just need to type them :) _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, please while your waiting for updates I invite you to take a look at some of my other stories and such. _**

**_See you guys later :)_**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_~phantom_**


	3. A quest begins

_***thump***_

_***thump***_

_***thump***_

Sounds filled my ears as I struggled to see my surroundings. The darkness was filling me and the crackle of what sounded like dirt or rain kept hitting the walls around me. Feeling through the darkness I could tell I was in some box of sorts. It almost felt like…

_**A coffin!**_ oh no! Jareth! Jareth get me out of here!

oOoOoOo

As the two found the Tardis sitting on a busy street in cardiff, a group of girls swarmed the pub behind it submerging the spaceship in a cloak of people.

Jareth had never been on for formalities. As he walked up to the the Tardis he tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. He didn't want to scare his daughter but at the same time he wanted the Doctor to act with a sense of urgency. Testing the door to see if the Doctor was inside, Jareth noticed it was unlocked which was the best sign he could have asked for. Taking this as an invitation Jareth walked inside.

The Doctor was lounging in the only chair that the Tardis held, he was watching the people on the street. His long brown coat was draped just inside the doorway. "Hello Cousin." Jareth smiled, greeting the Timelord.

"What!" The Doctor stood, clearly shocked that there were people standing in his home, when he noticed who was there he smiled and kept up the charade.

Jareth laughed, the Doctor did this to entertain Angel, she loved the fact that he was crazy and goofy.

"What!" he made his way over to the little one. "What do I have the pleasure of seeing my favorite cousins for?" The doctor finished as he stood in front of the duo. Lifting Angel into the air he spun her around and her giggles filled the emptiness of the Tardis.

"How is my little goblin Princess?" He smiled giving her back to Jareth.

"Good!" Angel smiled and answered through her giggles. "May I go play?" She batted her eyes trying to be as cute as possible so he would say 'yes'.

"Well…" he prolonged the 'l' in the word trying to add suspense. "If by play you mean go to the room where all the toys are then by all means yes." Angel gave her cutest smile and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she gave Jareth a hug and made her way through the lit walls. Even the Tardis enjoyed when the two came to visit because there was a child that she could entertain.

Jareth knew his daughter was safe in the Tardis which allowed him to relax a bit. "So what brings the Goblin King to my home?" The Doctor smiled placing his hands in his suit pockets.

"It's something I need to show you," Jareth became troubled again as memory of what had just occurred.

Placing a hand on either side of his face the Doctor watched the events unfold through Jareth's eyes. His brow furrowed when it came to the memory of the entity. "He didn't," the doctor whispered and Jareth looked more alarmed after hearing it.

"What?" Jareth looked at the Doctor as he finally let go.

"That man who took your wife was someone I've known for too long." The Doctor sprang into action running back to the control panel.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked quickly trying to follow him.

"We will get into the details later. Until then we must be on the move. Angel can you make your way back into the control room please." He spoke into the intercom system, he didn't want her anywhere other than in the control room when he was traveling.

"Doctor you need to give me something to work with," Jareth placed a gloved hand on the Doctor's arm. "This is my wife we are talking about."

"It's a man I once thought long dead, Martha helped to make sure of that. It can't be him." He fiddled with the instrument panel a bit trying to lock onto some form of coordinates.

"Why do I need to be here daddy?" Angel walked back into the room a little sad since she was in the middle of a game.

"We are going on an adventure little princess." The Doctor smiled as he picked her up and buckled her into the seat he had been occupying. "Ready?" he smiled wider as he placed the final coordinate into the controls.

"Lets save mommy," Jareth was as frustrated as a little kid waiting for Christmas morning but he would not probe any further while Angel was in the room.

"Allonsy!" The Doctor shouted flipping the lever, and the Tardis blinked out of sight from the sidewalk.

oOoOoOo

I'm so cold, Jareth where are you? I can feel things crawling, the darkness is suffocating.

Please find me!

**_An: Hey guys! I'm very excited to be back and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. I've never written for 10 before so I hope that I will do him justice throughout the piece. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. If you are please send me a pm and we can talk a bit about it. _**

**_Just so you guys know I am completely finished with this story so I only need to type and edit as I go. I will be updating monthly so that way I can keep up with school and everything. I hope you all enjoy my rendition of 10 because let me tell you he is my absolute favorite doctor. If you all enjoy this chapter you should go check out my new story which is a Laby/Phantom crossover and its nothing like you've ever read before :) _**

**_Please I invite you to check out my other stories to curbe your apetite as you wait for the newest chapters personally I love suspence which makes any good story truly grate ie: Harry Potter ;) _**

**_Lots of love, Phantom_**


	4. Lost in the darkness

_**an: hey guys! so I've been super busy with work and school, sorry that its been a while since I've posted, hope you enjoy!**_

_**~phantom**_

Jareth's ears were ringing as if someone was trying to contact him, reaching out to the lingering energy he tried to connect to it, but there was nothing to grab onto. It almost felt as if someone was dangling bait in front of him to keep him searching.

"Doctor we only have thirteen hours to find her, do you think we will?" Jareth only chose this moment to ask because Angel had fallen asleep, he didn't want to seem weak or uncertain in front of her. He knew that she relied on his strength more now than she had before. He knew she could feel his worry but he didn't want to concern her more with showing it on the outside.

"Yes, we will find her. The Tardis is locking onto her position as we speak and is currently…" As he spoke there was a tell-tale thud and they were jolted from the positions that they had been standing.

Gathering his balance the Doctor checked the monitor, "we've landed." He ran to the door and grabbed the long beige coat that always hung by the door. Grabbing Angel, Jareth followed him and they left the Tardis to see where their adventure was going to begin.

"Where are we?" Jareth looked around the landscape as they ventured forward, it seemed familiar to him. The barren trees held the appearance of matchsticks dotting the sparkled from various points in the air, giving the landscape a mystical feel. There was a nagging feeling that pulled at the seams of his memory. He knew that he had been here before, but he couldn't remember when.

"Doct….or," a robotic voice crackled from the darkness behind them, pulling Jareth from his memories. They froze the hair on their necks stood on end," Doctor….Ext...er...min...ate," a blue light shined in the darkness. As they stood waiting, the metallic creature revealed itself in the light.

"Run!" The Doctor urged Jareth and Angel.

"We don't need to run," Jareth set Angel on the ground and quickly conjured up a crystal. Throwing the crystal at the robotic creature it shattered as it touched the ground. The crystal caused an ice barrier to encompass the form, grabbing Angel, Jareth turned back to the Doctor, "Now we run!"

Rushing away from the creature they tried to find a suitable hiding place. Thats when they found themselves outside of a massive stone structure. On the closed door a note was suspended next to a clock with thirteen hours on the face. The note read…

"Dear Goblin King,

How nice of you to find my Labyrinth. Your time left is displayed on the face of this clock. Fail and your wife will be mine forever, succeed and I will let your family go. But beware things are not always what they seem in this place. Also don't forget if you fail your daughter is next!"

There was nothing to indicate who wrote the letter, but Jareth knew this was someone he had never come up against before. The clock showed that there were only twelve hours left of their quest and Jareth started to get a panicked feeling in his chest. Looking at the giant doors he could see there wasn't a handle to open them. "How do these doors open?" Jareth was starting to become agitated. He didn't want to play games, he just wanted to save his wife and go back to the quiet life that he had been living before.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver the Doctor scanned the perimeter of the door. "Blast the screwdriver can't help with wood." He shook his head and went about looking at the note again. "This seems like more than just a greeting," he contemplated out loud,

"Things are not what they seem…" Jareth repeated the line again as he walked forward, slowly pushing the doors open.

"Fantastic," the Doctor smiled and holding Angel's hand, followed Jareth into the Labyrinth.

As they walked in Jareth tried to see where to go, but the only thing to meet his eyes was a long stretch of wall, "No twists or turns, how clever. But if you're as clever as I am then you would make the walls the same pattern so it would only appear as though there was nothing. Only when you walk up to them… there…" The Doctor started to walk down the length of the corridor, hands on the walls searching for some sort of opening. Jareth was ready to call it off after a few minutes when the Doctor fell into an opening in the wall.

oOoOoOoOo

Jareth where are you? Can you not hear me? I need you, please find me.

Its so cold here, so dark and cold. I do not understand what is happening. This darkness is so quiet, so black, so frightening. Please find me!


	5. How strange

_**An: Hey guys so I am trying to get these posted as soon as I can I want to finish the story for you guys by Christmas. I am also working on a Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth cross over as well as my own take on the events after Sarah graduates Highschool in the story Old Habits Die Hard. Please check out my other stories. Please read and review! I have one thing to ask though if you are posting a negative review (mentioning spelling errors and such) please do so constructively. I might not mention it in every chapter but I do not own any of these characters, the only one that is mine is Angel. The characters belong to their own entities. Please enjoy the story and who knows maybe the Doctor will bring you a cookie if you review :) **_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Phantom**_

oOoOoOoOo

_**I'm beginning to lose hope that he will find me. I can feel the blood pounding in my ears, soaking my fingertips as I try to claw my way out of this box. It is becoming harder to breathe. I just want to hold my baby girl again, to have my husband kiss me goodnight. Jareth, please! I don't want to die here!**_

oOoOoOoOo

As they made their way through the twists and turns of the Labyrinth they noticed that every hour the clock would appear and give them updates on how much longer they had to go until they lost the Queen forever. Jareth was beginning to lose hope that they were going to find her.

Angel was doing her best to keep up with their walking but she was mystified by all that the Labyrinth had to offer, she looked all around taking in all the sights. While they were walking one thing caught her eye. As they were walking through the gardens she noticed a very beautiful woman standing as still as a statue, smiling. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She glanced behind her to see where Jareth was, "Daddy look!" She pointed at the woman trying to get his attention.

"Angel no!" the Doctor ran towards her, keeping his eyes on the statue. When Angel looked back at the woman, she screamed. The statue was right in front of her, towering over the child with a demonic snarl frozen in place on its face.

"What are they?" Jareth followed the Doctors lead and stared at the creature.

"Weeping Angels," the Doctor placed his hands on Angel's shoulders to guide her away from the statue. "They don't exist when they are seen, the moment they are captured by any object or seen by a creature they freeze into stone."

Jareth nodded, he was still somewhat confused, "so you mean to tell me that as we stare at this creature it can't hurt us?"

"Yes, don't blink. Whatever you do don't blink."

Jareth looked shocked, "well then I shouldn't tell you about the other three we just turned our back on?" The Doctor's eyes grew wide as he felt the cold touch of stone against his skin.

oOoOoOoOo

_**Can't breath, I can see memories flash before me. My daughter, my love. Oh Jareth how I wish I could die in your arms and not alone here in the dark.**_

oOoOoOoOo

"Oommf" The Doctor landed with Jareth and Angel on the cold stone floor of the stood up from the ground and after brushing himself off he bent over to pick up Angel. "Where are we?" He looked around trying to figure out what happened.

"We are still in the Labyrinth from what I can gather." The Doctor ran a hand through his short ruffled hair. "Well… It seems as though the Angels have been programmed to transport us to different parts of the Labyrinth, probably when we are getting too close to the center we will find more and more." As he spoke a strange creature appeared in the hall that they were currently standing in.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The creature appeared to be a goblin from Jareth's kingdom. Its long nose was hooked and the cloak it was wearing was dirty and snagged.

"Oh, nothing." The Doctor kept his distance from the creature as he slowly lifted his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the creature. Initiating the screwdriver the cloak flew off and the disguise fell to the ground. The man underneath rose to his full height after crouching to stay in the costume. The Doctor looked confused at who the man was, there was a tugging on the corners of his memory but he couldn't place a name to the face that he was looking at.

"Don't you recognize me? My own kin holds no remembrance of who I am." The man had a maniacal laugh and with a flip of his wrist he pulled out his own sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor looked at him quizzically. He racked through every memory he ever held trying to recall who this man was.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." The psychopath laughed and stole away down the hall, the green light from his sonic reflecting dimly off of the walls. It wasn't very long before they heard a robotic noise coming from the area where the man had just went off too. What little light the corridor held glinted off of the silver breast plates of nothing other than...

"Cybermen, Run!" They ran away from the robotic men that were walking towards them.

" You will be deleted...delete...delete." Their chants echoed off of the walls forcing them further and further down the corridor.

The three of them ran through the narrow halls, each were trying to help the other stay ahead of the metal men. As they ran the Doctor noticed light coming from cracks in one of the walls. Seeing this as an opportunity the Doctor grabbed their attention, "There," he pointed out the wall and made a beeline for it.

The clanging of the metal feet as they connected to the stone reverberated off of the walls and throughout their minds. Pushing against the partitional wall with all of their combined strength they were able to cause the wall to give way and they crashed into a very well lit room.

The Doctor and Jareth lifted the partition back into place and with his trusted screwdriver he was able to keep the wall in place. They remained silent until they could hear the cybermen journey past. As soon as they knew they were in the clear each breathed a sigh of relief. Now they had to find out why this chamber had been conveniently placed.

Looking around they tried to see just how useful the area could be to them but there weren't any doors or windows.

"This looks like an oubliette." Jareth broke the silence and Angel jumped a bit at the sudden noise in the chamber.

"What is that?" Angel was confused.

"they call oubliettes places that people use to forget about you. Many prisons and castles used them to get rid of beggars, thieves, and other criminals."

Jareth knew how cruel these places were, he had one in his own castle though he never used it. His father would threaten to put him there many times when he had misbehaved as a child. He promised himself that he would never use it again, that was a thing of the past. Looking around he was trying to find some other form of escape. With no luck in that department he attempted to summon a crystal to help, but try as he might his magic was locked away from him. The Doctor noticed his struggle and continued to look harder to find an exit from the cavern.

After several more minutes of searching they couldn't find anywhere else to go but back through the partition. Placing his ear against the wall the Doctor listened to see if the coast was clear, silence was the only thing to meet his ear. Taking his sonic he raised it up and unsecured the wall once more.


	6. The long road ahead

_**An: Hey guys! sorry that I've been MIA these last couple months I've been super busy with school and job that writing has been so hard to get back to. Here is the good news though, I will for sure be able to have the rest of this story posted by Valentines day and I will be getting back to my crossover with Phantom and Labyrinth around that time too so you should be able to start seeing some newer chapters appearing pretty soon. Thanks for all your patience and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!**_

_**~Phantom**_

Walking out of the space there was nothing to greet them. It was almost as if the walls had rearranged themselves. As it had for every hour from the start, the thirteen hour clock appeared before them. Looking at the clock Jareth noticed that they were on hour twelve. "There is no way that we have spent that much time here," Jareth was shocked.

Knowing they didn't have much time left the group made their way out of the underground and into a hedge portion of the Labyrinth. "We must be close to the center", the Doctor scanned the area.

"We've been here before I feel." Jareth walked around trying to remember where he had seen this before. As he walked he found a creature standing in the shadows. This creature was tall and alien-like in its appearance. It had no mouth and its head was oblong. It reminded Jareth of the old human painting of the Screaming man. Jareth was so compelled by this creature that in the back of his mind he knew he should tell the Doctor, but when he looked away to tell him, he couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"Come on daddy," Angel grabbed Jareth's hand and led him away from the creature and towards the doorway that the Doctor was walking through.

Through the doorway they met a large wall that held two knockers, one had the hoop through its nose and had the face of a bull. The other was the face of another Weeping Angel whose hands created the knocking mechanism. As soon as he saw the angel the Doctor pulled out his sonic to scan the area.

I'm going to say let's use the bull knocker just because I don't want to be transported again. Jareth raised his hand to grab the knocker.

"Wait!" the Doctor took his wrist. "I don't think that's a good idea, my sonic isn't picking up any signals from the Angel. The bull on the other hand has energy pouring from it."

"Are you sure?" Jareth stared into the bulls eyes. He could have sworn that they began to glow. Taking that as a sign, Jareth retracted his hand slowly, "I guess it can't happen twice."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh you would be surprised how many times I've thought that." Jareth reached towards the angel knocker and paused. Looking around, he found a large stick to use for knocking. Grabbing it, everyone held their breath, the sound of their hearts thumping in their ears. Almost as if moving through quicksand Jareth raised his arm and knocked with the stick.

Dropping the stick they held their breath waiting to see what was going to happen. The soft rustling of the leaves broke through the silence. They had given up all hope that the door would open, so they turned away. There was a small sound which brought their attention back to the angel.

Standing where the door stood was a full bodied angel. Arms raised above its head and face focused on its permanent scream of terror, the group was startled. "How?" was all that Jareth could ask. That was when he saw a space in the wall that made up where the angel door once was. "She must have been a trap." Jareth couldn't take his eyes away from the creature.

"Well…" the Doctor began, keeping his eyes on the angel, "the sonic was never meant to scan wood or things of that nature. Okay here's the plan, one-by-one we make a move to the bull door with the last of us keeping our eyes on the angel."

"Doctor the bull…" Angel began but stopped. As she looked from the bull to the Doctor the same loud crack echoed off the stone walls. When she looked back a statue of the bull stood in the doors place.

"Damn," Jareth mumbled as he pulled his daughter closer.

"Travellers," the deep haunting tones reverberated off of the walls vibrating through their bones, "You have entered the forest of statues. Touch the wrong statue and start all over once more. Find the right one and progress straight to your prize. Note, in order to choose the correct statue you must answer this riddle. "One of us always tells the truth and one of us always tells a lie. Choose wisely."

Thinking it over the Doctor frowned, this was an age old riddle that he had encountered only once before. Going through his memories the Doctor struggled for the first time in this challenge. Jareth, who knew the answer right away was amused by the Doctors struggle. Jareth had used the riddle to keep the Goblins away from his chambers for years and found it greatly amusing to watch them fail to figure it out. "Dear cousin, I've got this one covered." The Doctor nodded and Jareth went up to the bull. "Would the angel tell me that this door is the one that will send us to our prize?"

The wind calmed all around them. The silence of the space was rivalled only by the bated breaths of the family, waiting anxiously for the answer. A grumbling soon was added to the array of sounds. Slowly the eyes of the bull statue changed to gold and the deep growl replied, "Yes."

"To the angel it is," Jareth smiled. He picked up his daughter and together they went to the angel. Turning to the Doctor, Jareth smiled. "Come on slowpoke we gotta save my wife!"

The Doctor looked troubled by the quick decision. "How do we know this is right?"

"Because if the angel is the one telling the truth then the bull would have said no as a lie. And likewise if the bull was the one telling the truth then the angel would lie saying that she was the correct statue." Jareth was smug in his answer and the Doctor still wasn't completely sure but the theory behind the words made sense. Slowly he approached the angel.

"Together on three." The Doctor nodded, "One, two…"

"Three." The Doctor, Jareth and Angel all reached up and as soon as they touched the statue they blinked out of existence.


	7. The end brings us closer

_**AN: Hey guys! Hope everything is going great for all of you. I have finally been able to sit down and type out the last few chapters. I hope you all enjoy the story! Please R&amp;R  
**_

_**~phantom**_

The silence fills me, I can tell that I am lost, I wish I could have seen you one last time my Angel. The darkness is closing in on me.

OoOoOoOo

There was only darkness and silence surrounding them. The darkness was cold, like ice. They didn't speak, the words were frozen in their mouths. Jareth was the first to stand. He tried to see where he was, when the clanging of a clock met his ears. The clock was chiming the hour and he counted. His heart beat synchronized to the chimes, by the time he got to thirteen his heart stopped. He had failed her. When the sound of the thirteenth chime cleared the air, the ground split open and a shape was emerging from the cavern. The shape was rectangular and foreign to Jareth. He needed to know what was inside. "Keep Angel here," Jareth told the Doctor, who was shocked to hear the sound of his voice shattering the silence.

Jareth didn't wait to see what he would answer. Making his way to the shape a million things were racing through his mind. The first was how? How had he failed? It didn't make sense to him, he had fought so hard only to have everything thrown back into his face. Walking closer to the box he noticed it was completely made of glass. It was a foreign object to him, he had never seen anything like it.

As soon as he was beside the box, the glass cleared of all the dirt that had slowly been crumbling away. Taking a deep breath, trying to gather his courage, he looked through the glass. AS he caught a glimpse of the interior his breath caught in his throat. Sitting on a velvet pillow in the box was an image of his wife after Angel was born. Her smiling face and warmth were all that he needed to see before bursting out in tears.

It took him a few moments to collect himself enough to notice that there was something more inside. A flash of white caught his eye, making him reach out to lift the glass container off of the ground and lifted the white piece of paper off the velvet. The black writing was strange, each letter looked like a black scar on the paper.

The words on the sheet didn't make sense to him at first, but slowly the words began to sink into his brain. Almost like ice melting into water.

"Jareth,

Congratulations, on your failure to save your wife. Good news, however. She is not dead! The only thing is you will never see her again. I have erased her memory and placed her inside one of my army of Cuber-soldiers. Your daughter will soon be my newest addition to my weeping Angel collection. You have fought a valiant fight but soon I will hold all the pawns to this game.

Good luck at your challenge

The master!"

Jareth's arms dropped allowing the note to float to the ground drifting like a feather on the wind. He was so immersed in his letter, that he never heard the sound of someone walking up behind him. Reaching down, the Doctor picked up the letter with his free hand and began reading. Angel clung to her cousin's side, clearly upset by the circumstances surrounding her.

AS soon as he scanned through the letter the doctor placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Jareth only looked at him, his eyes showing not hint of life. Suddenly a crack echoed though the barren land, it was so loud that it shook the ground that they stood on. It was that sound which brought Jareth back to life, if only for a few moments.

"We need to get Angel out of here the madman is coming after her next." As soon as the words left his mouth a flash of lightening crackled through the sky illuminating the silhouettes of several creatures each moving forward in robotic motions.

As they grew closer, Jareth saw that they were being lead by a man grinning wildly as if here were some jester or clown. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and he wore a pressed Armani suit which created a stance of power for him. The army moved swiftly closer each creating a metallic echo in their movements. The master moved faster than the machines he lead and soon he stood in front of them. "Goblin King welcome to the final moments you will see your daughter!"

Jareth immediately went into attack mode after that. Forming a crystal he screamed "Wait for me!" Throwing the crystal he transported both to the Tardis. He knew they would be safe there. Turning to the Master, Jareth's eyes glowed red with fury. "You might have stolen my wife but you will never lay a hand on my daughter!" He snarled, his teeth gritted together as he forced the words out.

"Do you want to see your wife again?" The master teased. Jareth kept his mouth shut and just kept glaring at him. The master kept the grin on his face mockingly. As soon as Jareth could blink, a cyberman started moving forward. "Jar..." the voice sounded female and robotic, "eth." the voice trailed off at the end almost as if it was preparing to cry.

The sound of the female voice caused his heart to clench, "Linda?" he almost choked.

With the sound of his misery, the Master was overly excited. "Just wait, if you like this remember little Angel is next." He teased.

The sound of that snapped Jareth back into action for just a fraction of a second. It was just long enough for him to create a crystal to get himself back to Angel.

OoOoOoOo

The Doctor was rushing around getting the Tardis ready for Jareth to make his arrival. Angel was strapped into the only seat, her little mind was so innocent.

As the Doctor was still preparing the Tardis there was suddenly a puff of glitter that formed into a man. The shape ran to the door of the box. The door suddenly opened and Jareth came rushing in. "Quick 1975 lets go!" The Doctor didn't ask questions he just jumped into action. Arranging the gadgets he flipped the switch and the Tardis shifted itself into action.

OoOoOoOo

As the Tardis reappeared in the middle of small town America. Jareth looked at his daughter and then to his cousin. He knew he needed to make the worst decision of his life.

"Doctor I need you to help me. He is..." Jareth began but the words caught in his throat for a microsecond. He didn't want to admit that she was in danger. Shaking his head he continued. "...He is after her. We need to trigger her regeneration. That way we can hide her. After we need to take the power away so she can live as any other human would." He looked over at his daughter, she was so innocent. He made a mental image of these final moments that they would spend together. "When she is human I will leave this," he pulled out the book of his people. This tiny red book would form whatever story meant the most to the individual reader.

"This is an object that will lead her back to me only when it is safe for her to be with me again." Walking over to her he took her into his arms and turned back to face the Doctor.

"Where will she go?" He asked

"I know this family, the Williams, they have always wanted children. Right around this time I knew them because they were my neighbors. This was about the time that Mr. Williams was just getting married to his wife Karen. His late wife Irene miscarried a girl that would be about Angel's age now. We can alter their memories so Irene was Linda and Angel never died with her." The plan kept bubbling out of him.

"She would need a new name, Angel is too futuristic for this time."

"Well," Jareth thought for a moment. "We could call her Sarah."

"That's a good Biblical name, and American's were all about that." The Doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Sarah it is." Jareth looked at his daughter. He didn't want to give her up but he knew this was the best course to go with. "We need to wipe her memory of all things Underground."

The Doctor just nodded, turning towards her he knelt on the ground. "Angel I need you to stay very still and don't fight me okay?"

Angel knew what her father was doing even if she didn't understand it right away. Running to her father she buried her head into his chest. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my Angel." Jareth was barely able to get the words out as he gave her a big bear hug.

After he released her Angel made her way back to the Doctor. "I'm ready," she tried to sound cheery but she failed, the Doctor could see the worry in her small eyes as he placed his hands on her temples.

"Angel... Sarah, this will not hurt I promise. Let me tell you regeneration is a rush, plus you will never remember this." Even after he reassured her, he never gave her the chance to fight back. As soon as her defenses were down he took that moment to trigger her regeneration. With the beginning of the regeneration his also triggered the loss of her memories.

As the regeneration took place Jareth couldn't say a thing. Silent tears sipped down his cheeks, the emotions filled him to the point of absolute misery. Each burst of energy within her regeneration placed another nail in his coffin. He was so upset that he almost called it off but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the transformation was over.

Standing in front of him was an unrecognizable toddler. Where her golden pigtails once were, luscious brown waves replaced. Her pale blue eyes were traded for a deep emerald green. The only piece of Angel that remained was her child-like innocence.

As the regeneration ended Sarah closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. Picking her up Jareth brought her to the place where she would grow up human. Using his own powers he bound hers so she wouldn't be able to regenerate and transported them to her new home. He brought her to her new room and placed her on her new bed. Jareth created little trinkets to keep the memory of her life alive within her. The finishing touch to the room was the little red book that would show her the way home as soon as the threat of the Master was over.

Watching her for a final moment he gave her a kiss and smiled as she cuddled further into her bed. Getting up he made his way to the Williams' bedroom. Watching the two adults sleep, Jareth knew his decision was the right one. He placed the new memories into their minds creating a new life for them.

Knowing that his part was over, he made his own way back to the Doctor. "Please cousin make this world a safer place for her. I know that you enjoy Earth, but please keep an extra close eye on her."

"I will, I promise." The Doctor did not want to say goodbye but he knew he needed to find the Master, "I don't wanna go." He lamented, making his way inside the Tardis.

Jareth understood the feeling as he watched the Tardis disappear from sight. He knew this would be the last of Earth that he would see for a while. Closing all of Earth's portals from the underground was his next step.

Closing them he made his way to wait in the Goblin Kingdom. He was waiting for the day when his little girl would say, "I wish..."


End file.
